


What a mess

by OhDeer



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDeer/pseuds/OhDeer
Summary: “亲爱的，”Sean的语气里有一种唯恐天下不乱的兴高采烈，“Mark出事啦！快看新闻！”Eduardo顿时产生了一种强烈的想要挂电话的冲动，说真的，要是你在兢兢业业的忙了一天（一半时间花费在酝酿脏话并把它们变成得体的语言说出来上）之后在躺到床上半小时之后被电话喊起来，你也会这么不耐烦的，特别是Sean还专门要求把他的来电铃声设成Love Sex Magic。当然，他还有另一个充分的理由挂掉这通电话。Mark出事了？那最不应该通知的人就是他，全世界都知道他现在非常，特别，极其痛恨以及厌恶这个名字（不许反驳他！），所以，他真的完全没有必要了解发生了什么事情，真的。





	What a mess

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节嘛，大家都开心一点！  
> 大约是2012年的时候，就是Eduardo接受了VEJA（那家巴西杂志）的采访之前不久，Mark在2005年的时候发给Dustin的一封邮件泄露了，以此为背景的搞笑(?)故事。  
> 觉得他采访的时候看到那封邮件反应太淡定了根本不科学嘛！就想他之前肯定已经看过生过气了，虽然这里也并没怎么写他生气……  
> 但，反正就，爱的力量嘛;)  
> lucky marky！←

“亲爱的，”Sean的语气里有一种唯恐天下不乱的兴高采烈，“Mark出事啦！快看新闻！”  
Eduardo顿时产生了一种强烈的想要挂电话的冲动，说真的，要是你在兢兢业业的忙了一天（一半时间花费在酝酿脏话并把它们变成得体的语言说出来上）之后在躺到床上半小时之后被电话喊起来，你也会这么不耐烦的，特别是Sean还专门要求把他的来电铃声设成Love Sex Magic。  
当然，他还有另一个充分的理由挂掉这通电话。Mark出事了？那最不应该通知的人就是他，全世界都知道他现在非常，特别，极其痛恨以及厌恶这个名字（不许反驳他！），所以，他真的完全没有必要了解发生了什么事情，真的。  
但是，凡事总得有个但是，伟大的Sean Parker在Eduardo一言不发的准备按下挂断的时候又开口了，“别挂！Edu！别！这和你有关！”  
很好，他又多了一个把Mark Zuckerberg的脸印到飞镖靶上的理由。  
“请不要杀了Mark然后杀了我然后杀了你自己。”Dustin的声音。  
Eduardo深深地叹气，“我不准备谋杀任何人。”  
Eduardo把手机开了免提扔到一边，在聒噪的背景音下虔诚的祈祷，祈祷这他妈全都是一场操蛋的梦，他没有在好几年都没和对方联系过的情况下在半夜又一次因为他的事情被吵醒，说真的，操，Facebook没有一个人会算时差吗？  
然后他发现两件事，第一自己不信教，祈祷也不知道对谁祈祷，第二是，这要是个梦好像显得他更可悲。  
所以还是接受现实吧，至少这样错的就是Mark了，他可以毫无心理负担的在心里指着那个卷毛脑袋训他一顿。  
他拿起电话贴到耳边，电话的控制权貌似从Dustin手里被夺走了所以那边安静了很多，Eduardo深深的叹了口气，“所以，发生了什么？”  
“一言难尽，总之你看新闻的时候冷静点。”Chris的声音，Eduardo没法对他发脾气。他只好答应了一声，划开了放在床头柜上，刚刚休息没多久的iPad。

Eduardo甚至不用特意去找，他只要点开随便一条推送就行了——人们对这场诉讼的热情和关注还没完全过去呢，况且还有一部提名了奥斯卡的电影添油加醋。  
要不怎么说学经济的人最后都是表里不一的婊子呢，纵使没有身在华尔街，Eduardo依然在几年之内修炼的炉火纯青，要知道Eduardo即使在想表达“这玩意儿根本就他妈是垃圾”的时候都可以带着甜蜜的微笑拐着十八个弯哄骗他手下的男孩女孩们，让人家心甘情愿的回去把根本没什么问题的报告再改个十遍八遍，因此他逐字逐句的读完那封被泄露的邮件之后连眉毛都没挑一下，再然后，Eduardo的嘴角甚至慢慢上弯。如果他的秘书现在能看到他的表情，一定会开始号召全世界Facebook用户集体为Mark祈福。

Eduardo抓起手机，发现电话竟然还没挂，他开口，声音无比温柔，“我先挂了，好吗？我要给我爸爸打个电话。”  
“不——”Sean在电话那头尖叫，充分发挥了他的戏剧天赋，“Edu，别这样，你要是挂电话我就告诉Mark你偷偷开小号关注他的Facebook！”  
Sean在听到Eduardo要打给他爸的时候脑内立马拉响一级警报，老天，谁不知道他那个特别吓人的爸特别讨厌Mark（可能比Peter讨厌Eduardo更甚），这瞬间就从民事纠纷上升到刑事诉讼了啊！不行，虽然Mark是个混蛋，但是也没到这地步啊，人身安全甚至都可能受威胁！Sean想一想都觉得吓人。  
“操你的，Sean Parker！”Eduardo在听到他后半句话的时候破口大骂，看看，这么多年过去了Sean Parker依然是那个能让他一秒钟就放弃风度的人。电话那头像炸了一样，Eduardo都不用猜就知道肯定是Dustin在问Sean这是不是真的。操，他不就是那次喝醉了和Sean提了一次吗。  
不过Sean也算是成功了，Eduardo没有挂电话，因为，谁说他只能有一部手机？Eduardo算了算时差，没问题。于是他放任Sean在他拨号的时候一直鬼哭狼嚎，然后在接通了以后神情自若的从寒暄开始——当然，用的是葡萄牙语。

等他结束通话的时候他听见Sean在给Dustin和Chris按照他自己的脑补科普Eduardo的家世背景，基本上十句里有十句是假的，他又一次深深的叹气，开口第一句话就是：“我爸爸真的没有黑道背景。”  
“什么？！”这是已经接受了设定的Dustin。  
“你真讨厌！”这是忽悠到一半被打断的Sean。  
“我就知道。”这是唯一还保持着正常思维的Chris。  
“以及，我打电话给他不是为了让他做掉Mark。”Eduardo补充道。Sean在电话那头无比赞同，“我觉得这比较像你爸会提的主意。”  
Eduardo停顿了两秒钟，阻止了自己第二次对着Sean骂脏话，“总之，你们没必要那么紧张，放心，我不会发表任何对Facebook不利的言论的。”  
“好吧，至少你现在知道了我和他谁是比较混蛋的那一个。”Dustin和Chris大约都去忙着处理这件事造成的不良影响了，Eduardo至少没有立马准备手撕了Mark的反应让他们稍稍安了心（虽然没有人相信Eduardo是真的不在意），只剩下Sean还握着手机。  
“我一直都知道，是你。”Eduardo语气轻快的和Sean开起了玩笑，他现在还是很生气，不过惹他生气的对象另有其人，他不觉得迁怒是个好主意。  
Sean抱怨一般大声道，“你不能这样对我！”  
然后没等他们之中的任何人再说一句话，另一个声音响起了，“不要在我办公室门口大喊大叫。”  
Eduardo和Sean同时噤声。  
这下他是一点点也不困了，刚刚的声音就算经过电磁处理有些失真他也能在半秒之内分辨出来主人的身份，并且尽管他的语气听起来和平常并没有什么区别，但是Eduardo知道他现在心情很不好，他就是该死的知道。  
Eduardo不自觉的放低了声音，“你他妈怎么不告诉我你在Mark办公室门口！”  
完蛋了，太他妈尴尬了，他现在又宁愿这是个梦了。Eduardo一边骂着Sean一边想刚刚到对话Mark听到了多少，特别是他开小号那一段。  
“要不然我在哪儿？Chris和Dustin总不能跑到我家公寓来吧！”Sean比他更小声，他俩现在活像在传递秘密情报的蹩脚特工，“Mark现在都快气死了，你知道吗，他今天上午还在琢磨着给你打电话呢，本来就怕你不接，这下他是确定你无论如何也不会接了。”  
Eduardo的脑海中不可抑制的出现了画面，然后他惊悚的发现他自己竟然不由自主的微笑了起来，甚至没那么生气了，他听见自己说道，“那你让他别担心了，我本来也不会接的。”  
“你这个小混蛋。”Sean的声音也带着笑意，“Dustin可是会很难过的。”  
“那也许你可以告诉他我为什么不想接他的电话？”Eduardo躺回枕头上，太吓人了，他刚刚在脑子里过了二十多个报复Mark的方案，就在知道Mark的反应之后，他竟然一瞬间把他们都扔进垃圾桶了。  
“我才不呢，看他自己一个人在那郁闷成那样多好玩儿啊。”Sean压低声音，然后情不自禁的笑了起来，Eduardo轻声骂他，“你也是个混蛋，你还告诉他们两个我在Facebook上关注了Mark，不出三天Mark肯定就知道了。”  
想到这里，Eduardo又觉得有些懊恼了，总觉得以这么尴尬的方式让Mark知道自己一直关注着他的情况让他很羞耻。Sean立马开始滔滔不绝的出卖Mark安慰他，“听我说，我亲眼看见过Mark刷你那八百年更新一次的Facebook主页，还在搜索栏里搜你的名字，然后还要把搜索记录删掉！看，不是只有你在做青春期少女追星时候才会做的事。”  
这是什么烂比喻，Eduardo本来想这么回他，仔细想了想，发现他竟然没办法反驳。但是他突然又想到了什么，“等一下，你说Mark要给我打电话？他有我的新号码吗？”  
“咳！”Sean用力的清了清嗓，然后卡壳了有半分钟。这是什么概念，Sean Parker竟然没话说了，这简直比Mark Zuckerberg不好意思给暗恋对象打电话还值得纪念，不，他可没承认他是Mark的暗恋对象。  
在Eduardo的耐心消磨干净之前，Sean终于还是回答了他，“就是，我不告诉他，他也有办法知道呀，对不对宝贝？所以，嗯，你懂的。”  
Eduardo骂了句脏话，葡萄牙语。  
“别这样，乖孩子，你今天说的脏话超标了。”Sean又开始大言不惭，“但是爹地原谅你，因为——Mark你干什么喂等一下……”  
操，Sean你个不争气的。Eduardo在心里说，并且努力做好心理准备面对接下来无与伦比的尴尬。  
然后他在绝望在等了十五秒，听到一句“嗨。”  
然后就是安静，安静，仿佛永无止境的安静。  
Eduardo在心里说了二十遍F开头K结尾的那个单词，Mark这是说完了是吗？是该他说话了吗？他他妈应该说什么？  
三十秒钟之后，Mark如梦初醒般补了一句，“对不起。”  
“混蛋。”最后Eduardo只能说。

Sean还保持着手机被Mark抢走时候的姿势在旁边干着急。“嗨”什么玩意？你倒是继续啊？  
Mark一脸波澜不惊，在三个人的注视下，Mark沉默了很久，终于开口道，“Wardo把电话挂了。”  
要是我我也挂电话，Sean想。但是他还是摆出同情的表情拍了拍Mark的肩膀，刚想劝他慢慢来，眼尖的Dustin瞥到Mark的邮箱来了封新邮件。  
Mark扑到电脑桌前的速度吓到了所有人，然后在其他人反应过来想要围观CEO的恋爱进程的时候，被Mark一言不发的一个个瞪了出去，Sean只来得及看到邮件来自刚刚挂了Mark电话的那个人。  
五分钟之后Mark走了出来，面对三张满是求知欲望的脸，毫不客气的赶他们所有人回去工作，没有一点要满足他们八卦欲望的意思。  
但是，天地良心，Mark的办公室四面墙都是透明的！他们的CEO收到邮件之后的反应所有人都看见了，Sean甚至开始唱Marry You了。  
“所以？”Chris说。  
“所以我现在要去打个越洋电话。”Mark说。  
“好运的Marky！”Dustin冲他吹口哨，Mark露出一个十分讨人厌的炫耀般的笑容，“好运的我。”  
这他妈可能就是爱的力量吧。


End file.
